


Бог ненавидит нас всех

by Wincent_Cester



Series: G – PG-13 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Incest, M/M, Narcotics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Готов ли ты увидеть следы на сгибах локтей твоего брата?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бог ненавидит нас всех

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи являются совершеннолетними.
> 
> Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

В темноте комнаты, наполненной спертым воздухом и приглушенными звуками улицы, Дин слышал только свое дыхание. Соседняя кровать, наполовину скрытая письменным столом, который никто давным-давно не использовал по назначению, была пуста и кое-как застелена. На зеленом покрывале в ногах кровати темнело старое пятно почти идеально-круглой формы, и когда Дин поворачивал голову, он неизменно наталкивался на него взглядом. Висящие около двери часы в потемневшей деревянной раме оглушительно громко отсчитывали секунды, и Дин растворялся в ядовитой смеси азота и кислорода, застывшим взглядом смотря в потолок. 

И лишь когда за стеной заворочался на скрипучем матрасе отец, Дин резким движением сел на постели, отбросив в сторону толстое шерстяное одеяло. Кожу неприятно закололо холодными иголками. 

Часы отсчитали еще несколько секунд и застыли, не в состоянии заставить старый механизм провернуть шестеренки на еще одно деление. Выходя из комнаты, Дин привычно стукнул по часам пальцем — и время, в теперь уже пустой комнате, пошло вновь, опаздывая от времени остальной квартиры всего на одну минуту и пятнадцать секунд. 

Звонить было бесполезно — телефона давно уже не было. Сенсорная нокия лежала в кармане какого-нибудь парнишки, не имевшего достаточно денег на новый телефон и потому купившего трубку в скупке. Да и любой кирпич, еще имевший способность звонить, отправлялся той же дорогой. Домашний DVD-плеер пока стоял на своем месте, как и недешевый плоский телевизор, но что-то подсказывало Дину, что это ненадолго. 

Звонить было бесполезно — Дин и без этого наизусть знал адреса и мог найти нужное здание, даже если на домах уже отсутствовали указатели и номера строений. 

Временами Дин думал, что все прекратилось. Что теперь вторая кровать в его комнате будет занята по ночам все время, а не пару раз в неделю, что однажды он увидит на кухонном столе большущую синюю чашку с кофе и прислоненное к ней письмо с извещением о поступлении в университет, а когда Дин его прочитает, его вновь обхватят длинные жилистые руки, а шею опалит горячее дыхание. 

Дин не верил в Бога. Седой ниггер, рыжая топ-модель, паршивый писака с залысинами — все это было вонючими сказками для легковерных идиотов, которые до сих пор наивно полагали, что если прийти в ближайшую церковь и постоять определенное время со сложенными ладонями, размышляя о сегодняшнем ужине, то их проблемы испарятся, а на них самих сойдет благодать. Если бы это было вообще возможно, Дин бы не задумываясь отдал руку, ногу и все содержимое своего скромного счета в банке. Да хоть свою душу. 

Дин бы отдал — никто не брал. 

*

В первой квартире, в которую ввалился Дин, его не было. Он знал всех ее обитателей лучше, чем своих сослуживцев: толстая блондинка Мэри — отросшие черные корни, красная помада, тату с Кортни, полгода на мете; анорексик Майк — запавшие вены на почти бесцветных руках, футболка его бывшей, гниющие пятна плоти под коленями; еще с полдюжины людей с лицами живых трупов.

В какой-то момент Дин понял, что больше не переживает. Не кидается на стены, не хочет разбить головы прохожих кирпичом, не воет от безысходности, а просто перегорел изнутри так, как сгорает старый системный блок от перепада электричества — с запахом гари и оплавленных микросхем. Словно робот, Дин с силой отталкивал с дороги мешающих людей, отбрасывал воняющие ссаньем тряпки и с ужасающим, сосущим чувством пустоты шел в комнаты, где слышал знакомое имя. Никогда еще его самые страшные опасения не оправдывались, но все когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз.

Дин нашел пропажу по второму адресу, добравшись туда уже к трем утра, — в самую гущу вечеринки. Стоявший у входа когда-то мощный парень даже не стал пытаться преградить ему путь, только выпустил в лицо удушающе-горький дым и прокричал что-то вслед. 

Со стен, едва заметно раскачиваясь на потемневшей леске, смотрели копии картин современных художников. Рифленые обои в неясных пятнах, грохочущая музыка, батареи бутылок в углах комнат и на горизонтальных поверхностях, эпилептическое разноцветье освещения, восковые манекены людей — тысячи их. Они шептались, смеялись, танцевали или бились в припадках, кто-то признавался кому-то в любви, выкрикивая слова в пустоту. 

— Где он?! — прокричал Дин, хватая за воротник знакомую фигуру с облезлым ирокезом на голове. — Где он, сука?!

— С-синий! Понимаешь, синий! — восхищенно сообщил тот. От удара наотмашь его голова безвольно мотнулась, и он неопределенно махнул рукой куда-то в сторону, оседая в руках Дина, как сдувшийся воздушный шарик.

Сэм, его красивый, восхитительный Сэмми нашелся в ванной — сидел в душевой кабине, закрыв уши руками. На бледном предплечье виднелся свежий след от укола, волосы с одной стороны слиплись и встали дыбом, и Дин подумал, что сейчас умрет. Прямо здесь, прямо сейчас — его сердце остановится или, что вероятнее, банально разорвется, как при нечеловеческих нагрузках.

Дин сделал шаг вперед и медленно закрыл за собой дверь, отрезая их от грохота всего остального мира. Сэм не шелохнулся — застывшее ледяное изваяние посреди испепеляющего сетчатку белого кафеля. Перед глазами с неспешной торжественностью поплыли кадры похорон: черный гроб, посеревший от времени костюм отца и тускло блестящее надгробие. 

— Сэмми, — тихо позвал Дин, подходя ближе. — Сэмми.

Сэм был теплым. На шее судорожно билась зеленоватая жилка, и от облегчения Дин на мгновение застыл на месте, пока оборонительные щиты все-таки существовавшего глубоко внутри него страха падали вниз с оглушительным, неслышным грохотом. Дин рванулся вперед, вытащил кажущегося прозрачным брата из широкого поддона душевой кабинки и торопливо закутал в свою куртку. 

Укол был сделан человеком, не умеющим это делать. Наверняка было больно, может быть, даже половина дозы, а не целая... 

Дин приподнял лицо Сэма, осторожно держа за подбородок. Черные круги под глазами, ввалившиеся щеки и словно выточенные из камня широкие скулы с каждым разом придавали лицу все большее сходство с мертвецом. Первое время Сэм прятался от него: замазывал лицо девчачьим тональником, не снимал толстовку, чтобы не светить руками. Увидев следы на сгибе локтя впервые, Дин закричал. Он швырял Сэма об стену, на корню пресекал все попытки что-то сказать и просто наносил удары, слава богу, большинство по воздуху, и орал, обвинял, рычал. Он провалился как старший брат, как лучший друг, как что-то большее, взявшее начало в выпускном классе Сэма, — как человек. Позже он пытался удержать брата дома, посадить под замок, потом — просить. Ничего не сработало, и Дин начал задаваться чудовищным вопросом: как же он это пропустил? Наркотики не начинаются с мутного шприца — в начале цепочки всегда стоит человек в потрепанной куртке и толстовке с глубоким капюшоном или лучший друг, который протягивает на ладони безобидный пакетик. Как он это пропустил? Как посмел?

Тем временем Сэм пошевелился и подтянул ноги в рваных на коленях джинсах ближе к груди: его начинало едва заметно потряхивать и морозить, и Дин потащил его наверх. Нужно вставать и уходить отсюда, а потом уже что-то делать. Хоть что-то. 

Сэм с трудом стоял на ногах и постоянно заваливался; выше Дина на полголовы, он весил как минимум на пятнадцать килограмм меньше брата, и под пальцами, даже сквозь три слоя ткани, ощущались ребра — острые, жадно выпирающие из кожи. Сэм начал не так давно, если кому-то вдруг захочется посмотреть на календарь, но таял на глазах. Страшнее всего было не то, что он постепенно исчезал снаружи, неотвратимо худея и превращаясь в жалкое подобие себя прошлого, — но то, что он пропадал изнутри. Словно стирался старый Сэм с широкой улыбкой и мягкими, шелушащимися губами, смешливый мальчишка, обожавший книги. 

На то, чтобы выйти из квартиры, они потратили почти десять минут. Сэма колотило, он шугался в сторону от каждого, кто пытался к нему прикоснуться, и хватался за одежду Дина, как за спасательный круг. Повиснув на нем у входной двери, Сэм порвал на плече футболку, не выдержавшую такой нагрузки. Дин даже не обратил внимания. 

И только выбравшись на лестницу и захлопнув за собой дверь, Дин вдохнул полной грудью. Выдох вышел рваным, как после рыдания, когда глотку перехватывает удушье. Сэм повернулся к нему, мутными, почти не двигающимися глазами пытаясь что-то увидеть. Потом он улыбнулся, словно нашел то, что искал, — торжествующе, радостно, — а затем с силой рванулся в сторону, издав громкий, нечленораздельный крик. Дину стало холодно. Настолько холодно, насколько это возможно; желудок сделал тянущий кульбит и ухнул в прогрызающую его насквозь темноту. 

— Сэмми, — просяще протянул руку Дин, не в состоянии отделаться от ощущения, что его брата здесь больше нет, а в угол забилось испуганное, умирающее животное, которое нужно успокоить, потому что иначе не взять на прицел. Сэм вскинул голову, будто уловив его мысли, а потом перевел полный ужаса взгляд на свои руки.

— Дин, — почти-прежним-голосом сказал он. — Дин, пожалуйста. Дин, Дин, Дин, убери их с меня, убери, пожалу...

Дин одним движением сгреб его в охапку и зарылся носом в провонявшие дымом и каким-то синтетическим дерьмом волосы. Сэм пытался дергаться в его руках, но вскоре перестал, а в секунду, когда Дин собирался отстраниться, невесомым движением едва обнял в ответ. Просто положил одну ладонь на бедро, но Дину этого хватило. 

Он буквально на себе стащил Сэма вниз и покачнулся, когда почти черное небо с упрямо пробивающимися сквозь розоватые тучи городских огней звездами упало на него и придавило своим весом. В голове зашевелились сторонние размышления приходящего в себя мозга: сейчас ему яснее всего, почему древние ставили мир на черепах или заточали в сферы — невыносимо знать, что ты один, что помимо тебя существует лишь бесконечность, которая раздавит тебя, как тлю, едва лишь задумаешься об этом. Стоя посреди пустой улицы на окраине небольшого городка на западе Америки, Дин понимал, что он — один. И ему никто не поможет.

Рядом, надежно прижатый к телу, стоял изредка вздрагивающий Сэм, морщивший нос от каждого своего движения. Он так сильно вцепился в футболку на спине, что отросшие ногти впивались в кожу. 

Чтобы вызвать такси, Сэма пришлось посадить на скамейку пустой детской площадки за углом. Самая дешевая служба, которую только можно найти. Неряшливые, воняющие перегаром черные таксисты, которые никогда не зададут вопросов подозрительному пассажиру. 

На свежем воздухе Сэм потихоньку приходил в себя, заправлял падающие на лицо волосы за уши и раскачивался взад-вперед. Ему никак нельзя дать больше шестнадцати, подумал Дин. И это делает его промах в сотни раз хуже. Подкосила ли его новая женщина отца — серая, ничем не запоминающаяся, неуловимо напоминающая мать, — или кажущаяся невозможность получить стипендию в престижном университете, или еще что-то, о чем Дин не знал, он готов был загородить Сэма от этого. Бороться с ветряными мельницами, если понадобится. Хоть с демонами из самого Ада. Принять на себя все то, что Сэм, несомненно, видел впереди. 

— Хочешь есть? — спросил Дин, растирая худые плечи, закрытые от прохладного ветра его курткой. Сэм застыл, перестав раскачиваться, потом кивнул. Шоколадка в заднем кармане слегка потеряла свою прежнюю форму, но ему было все равно.

Дин не мог оторвать рук от плеч брата. Он то растирал их, то просто обнимал, то зачем-то принимался осторожно ощупывать шею и линию челюсти. Сэм еще дважды пытался впасть в панику и убежать куда-то на ватных ногах, но Дин попросту его не отпустил. Обхватил, спеленав, как смирительной рубашкой, и ждал, когда наркотическое марево схлынет, прикусив нижнюю губу настолько сильно, что во рту появился металлический привкус. 

Такси приехало спустя двадцать минут ожидания, наполненные щемящей пустотой и громким дыханием Сэма. За рулем, как и ожидалось, сидел толстый негр с оспинами на лице, который даже глазом не моргнул, увидев пассажиров. Дин подтолкнул Сэма к дверце первым, и когда тот чуть замедлился, а потом невнятно пробормотал «извини», застыл на месте. Прийти в себя было трудно. Еще труднее было привыкнуть к его извинениям. На все обвинения и крики Сэм неизменно выплевывал или бормотал свое извечное «извини», оставляя Дина рвать зубами подушку и кричать от безысходности, выстраивая шаткие слова воедино: это же Сэм. Сэм не может... это не серьезно. Это просто несерьезно, он перестанет. 

Он не перестанет, — понял Дин, убаюкивая проваливающегося куда-то в духоте салона брата. Понял, когда поднял взгляд на зеркало заднего вида и увидел равнодушное лицо негра с выцветшими бровями — тот молчал и слушал еле слышное радио, и если бы не вздымавшаяся грудная клетка, Дин бы подумал, что перед ним сидит живая кукла. На зеркале болталась связка зеленых и красных елочек, от которых давно уже пахло только бензином и потом. 

— Мы едем домой, — фальшиво улыбаясь, сказал Дин, когда брат встрепенулся, и в его глазах поубавилось сизого тумана, заволакивавшего радужку.

— Хорошо, — невнятно ответил Сэм, облизывая губы. Дин с силой провел рукой по лицу и отвернулся к окну, за которым мелькали пустые улицы и неосвещенные дома. 

У ребят в мастерской можно занять немного денег. Можно взять деньги у отца, снять все со своего счета. Еще есть банк — там дадут кредит на семейные нужды, отец сделает первый взнос, если попросить. Если не получится... Ну, почка — хорошая обменная единица.

Дин фыркнул себе под нос. Сэм, устроивший свою голову у него на плече, улыбнулся в полудреме.


End file.
